1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fireplace heat exchangers of the type which perform the dual function of supporting logs or coals in the fireplace and conducting air from the room, around the logs and back into the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stites, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,212; Soeffker, 3,955,553; and Christophel, 4,018,210 all show fireplace heat exchangers of the above-described general type. However, these heat exchangers all deliver heated air from the upper end of the exchanger so that this air can only be heated during one passage around the logs and flames. Moreover, there is no provision in these prior constructions for use with an existing or to-be-purchased glass fireplace screen of the type which prevents newly heated air from being drawn up the chimney and slows down combustion air rushing into the fireplace.
Other patents discovered in the search which pertain generally to fireplace heat exchangers using tubes and blowers are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 236,370 (Smith), 2,165,661 (Stenquist), 2,828,078 (Snodgrass), 3,001,521 (Reilly), 3,240,206 (Schutt), 3,905,351 (Hatfield et al), 3,938,496 (Kampf), 3,945,369 (Adams et al), 4,010,729 (Egli).
However, these prior art patents fail to show one or more of the structural features and advantages discussed below with respect to the present invention.